


The Consequences of Forgetting

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [123]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Groping, Human, Medical Conditions, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Sleep Groping, Vaginal Fingering, parasomnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika forgot to take her medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Forgetting

Red Alert knew that Strika had sleeping troubles; she was her doctor and she had been the one to send Strika to see a specialist about the matter. She knew the woman was taking pills to help her with the issues.

She had thought Strika had just meant sleepwalking. Perhaps even sleep eating, she couldn't be sure since the other had only said she had issues. Her specialist knew the specifics more than she did and even though they were a couple now and living together, she was never sure what had been the issue.

Strika must have forgotten to take her pill tonight. After all, she had come home pretty tired... She took a shower, ate some dinner, and then went straight to bed. Even if it was a routine thing, Red Alert knew that sometimes people just forgot when they were exhausted. She herself had done that more than once, especially back when she was in medical school...

Still, she never could have predicted what the pills were actually for...

Red Alert had been sleeping, only to be woken up when she felt Strika stir next to her. She had thought that maybe the bigger woman was just trying to get more comfortable, so she didn't think much of it and kept her back to her to try and fall asleep again.

Then, two big arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her back into the other's chest. Red Alert's eyes widened, especially when she felt the other breathing heavy in her ear.

"Strika?" she murmured, glancing over at the other woman.

Her eyes were open, but she didn't look... right. There was a hazy, glossed over look in them and it was almost as if she were looking through her instead of at her.

She opened to ask what was wrong when two hands suddenly clamped over her breasts. The poor woman jolted, her hands shooting up to grab at her girlfriend's wrists.

"S-Strika?!" she cried, holding back whimpers and moans as the other started to squeeze them. "Wh-What're you doing?!"

But nothing came out of the other. Red tried turn back to see what was happening, but her lover pressed her face deep into her hair, making it difficult to turn her head.

"S-Strika?"

Still nothing, but some sort of sound was coming from the other.  But it felt like a moan, the rumble of her throat pressed against Red's own. 

The hands on her breasts began to pull at them, groping hard and caressing her nipples with her fingers over and over again.

"A-Ah-!  Oh~" Red hated and loved how sensitive she was to getting touched on her breasts.  And when... well, the rougher treatment only made her knees buckle harder and her insides warmer.

"S-Strika!" Why-?!  Red's brain tried to think of why Strika was doing this without asking.  Strika... she always asked. Always made sure that this was fine, this was okay, that she could do this to her and make her feel-

Suddenly, it began to dawn on her... Strika not speaking.  Strika doing this so suddenly.  Strika not responding to anything she did or said.  And her pills...

Primus, it couldn't... Strika couldn't have that. But it... it was the only thing that made sense.

She had to do one last thing. One last thing to make this make sense.

"Strika... p-please stop... you're hurting me."

She wasn't. But that would have made her lover stop in her tracks.

Her lover ignored her.

... There was nothing she could do. Red quickly realized that Strika was not going to respond to her and she would continue until she got off. From her best guess, since Strika was a woman and being unconscious meant a lack of being able to use toys and all, her lover would grope and grind into her until she came.

Red Alert gasped when the other lifted up her shirt to grope her breasts bare. The smaller woman let herself moan this time, shivering and rubbing her thighs together. Even when sleeping, Strika knew exactly how to touch her to make her wet.

A part of her wanted to stop this, but she had no power to do so. Strika wasn't going to wake up and it wasn't as if she had the physical strength to push her off... Though, if she really wanted to, she could just grab the lamp and hit Strika over the head with it. But she didn't want to actually hurt the woman.

The most she could do at this point was just let it happen. Besides, Strika wasn't hurt her and it felt good... Though weird since her lover wasn't talking. Normally, she would be whispering sweet words into her ear, teasing her about all the things she wanted to do to her to get her to cum. But that wasn't the case now.

"Ngh! 

Strika suddenly pinched and pulled at her nipples, making her insides tingle with need. Primus, she was already starting to do this... Her nipples were definitely her most sensitive spots on her breasts. So she wasn't too surprised when Strika's fingers started to rub them, pushing them against her breasts before flicking them.

"S-Strika...!" she whimpered out, her hands moving to grip the sheets.

A soft kiss was planted to her neck. Panting, Red looked over her shoulder when she felt the other suckle at her nape, her fingers tickling her nipples more as the bigger woman grinded up against her. She hoped Strika wouldn't wake up in the middle of this. Not only would she be mortified, but she would probably also stop...

And with her pussy starting to get wet, Red really, really didn't want her lover to stop any time soon.

Strika must have known that too, despite being asleep. One of her hands moved from her breasts to her lower half, easily slipping her hand down her pajama pants to cup and grope at her covered pussy. The doctor whimpered, hands twitching as they continued to calm into the sheets. Primus, she was grinding her fingers right up against her clit... Her pussy spasmed in need and she could feel her panties getting wet.

"S-Strika, ah...! Pl-Please...!"

She didn't know why was she begging her. It wasn't like the woman could actually hear her.

But it she must have been able to because Strika pulled her back against her body, her lowers grinding up into Red's backside as her finger began to press into her body.

"A-Ah!  Oh-! Strika!"

Strika's finger pressed in further, curling up inside to pull at her entrance.  The stretch only made Red moan as she rolled her hips into the hand making her insides hotter.

"Primus~ I-I'm going to cum..."

It didn't take long.  Strika was persistent, her one finger rubbing and pulling and continuing to curl against her inner walls while the others rubbed her labia. Red's body spasmed and grinded and pulled against the other woman's grip, but she was helpless. Helpless except to let it keep going until she couldn't feel her legs and her underwear was starting to stain.

“S-Strika…”

The finger continued to move inside of her, even though she just came. Usually whenever she came, Strika always gave her time to catch her breath and breathe. But Strika wasn’t conscious enough to give it any thought. So with her insides still sensitive and tingling with need, Strika twisted and curled her fingers inside her slick womanhood to draw more sweet moans from Red’s lips.

Primus, how long would this go on? Strika was only rubbing and grinding against her backside… And she was a woman, so that wouldn’t be enough to get her off. She wasn’t going to go all night, was she?

“AH!" 

Strika shoved another finger up her trembling cunt, pressing deeper into her pussy. Red Alert slumped against the sheets, panting and whimpering hard as the fingers continued to curl up inside of her while her thumb and index finger teased her clit. And now her other hand was groping hard at her left breast…

She wouldn’t be able to last until Strika got off on her own terms. She had to do something to help speed this up…

A third finger was suddenly pushed inside of her, causing her to scream.  This... This was going way too fast!  She wouldn't be able to control herself if Strika kept this pace!

Red quickly realized that if she was going to get through the night without losing all feeling below her waist, she would have to help Strika get off faster.  If she remembered what little she knew from studying the subject briefly, people with this condition often stopped once they got off.

Hopefully, Strika didn't need more than one orgasm to go back to sleep.

As the three fingers began to curl up against that one spot inside of her, Red managed to get an arm back to get her fingers at Strika's crotch.  It would have been faster... but there was no way she could safely get her hand down her lover's pants to get directly at her labia.  With Strika completely unaware of anything but herself and getting off, her lover could end up twisting her arm if she moved wrong.

At least like this, she thought as she began to rub her lover's crotch, she could pull out if worst came to push.

Of course, she didn't expect Strika to push in the fourth of her giant fingers on her hand.  And then that's when things got a little... intense.

Red Alert had never had four fingers up her pussy at once, so intense wasn't quite the right word for it.

Still, one couldn't really sum up screaming, violent seizing up, and grinding back into their lover as four big fingers massaged and stretched her pussy to the limit into one word.

Once she stopping cumming onto her lover's fingers, Red was relieved when she felt the fingers slowly down as Strika began to grind into her hand which had thankfully not moved in the midst of her mind-blowing orgasm. 

A low moan escaped past Strika's lips as she continued to grind onto Red's hand. The poor doctor couldn't even move her arm anymore, having little to no strength after that last orgasm. And the four fingers, though much slower, were still wiggling inside of her...

"S-Strika, pl-please..." she whimpered out, exhausted. With little strength she had, she pushed back into the other's covered womanhood, pressing her palm right against her clit.

It was enough to finally make Strika orgasm. Red shivered when the other groaned into her ear, feeling wet stickiness collect a bit on her hand. She rubbed the other a bit, hoping that prolonging it would eventually tire the woman out.

Luckily for her, it did.

As her orgasm came to an end, Strika lazily pulled her fingers out of Red's sticky, abused pussy and pulled away from her. Red slumped down onto the sheets, panting hard and shivering a bit. She gripped the sheets tightly as she tried to collect herself as best as she could. But after having her pussy be used like that...

She found it in her to glance at Strika. Unsurprisingly, she had closed her eyes and seemed to already be falling back asleep. Well, at least that had been taken care of... Now Red had to wonder how she was even going to bring this up to the other woman tomorrow.

Should she even tell her? She didn't want the woman to freak out and think she did something wrong... Because although she was surprised, Red didn't hate it. Though the four fingers was a bit extreme and new.

But if she didn't tell her, Strika would probably find out eventually and be even more distraught. And then she would demand to know why she didn't tell her and they would just get into an argument... The last thing she wanted was to get into some sort of fight over a freak occurrence.

She yawned. Whatever, she was too tired to think about it... Besides, she wasn't going to get up to clean herself off. That was too much energy she didn't have. That would mean Strika would probably figure out what had happened and be mortified, but it would be fine. They would just have to talk about it in the morning.

But for now, she just wanted to go to sleep.


End file.
